Aircraft brake systems typically employ a brake stack comprised of a series of friction disks, which may be forced into contact with one another to stop the aircraft. Hybrid brake stacks may comprise ceramic matrix composite (CMC) friction disks alternating with carbon fiber-reinforced/carbon matrix (C/C) composite friction disks. Generally, when a hybrid brake stack reaches its wear limit (i.e., has worn beyond a useable limit), the C/C composite disks may account for approximately 90-95% of the total wear, while the CMC disks tend to account for only 5-10% of the total wear. In this regard, when the brake stack has worn beyond the usable limit, the C/C composite disks may be consumed, with the CMC disks exhibiting very little wear; however, both disks are generally discarded.